A better understanding of drug addiction and drug tolerance will be sought through application of immunological techniques. Diagnostic procedures based on hemagglutination-inhibition procedures are to be further developed. Antibodies reactive with drugs or specified metabolites are to be used for the tracing of drug in tissues and fluids. Immune responses engendered by drugs, as distinct from those elicited by drug-protein conjugates, are to be further investigated and their biological significance is to be evaluated. The technology of solid phase immunoadsorbants for use in concentrating and purifying drug or metabolites will be further investigated BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Beranek, J., L. De Cato and F. L. Adler. binding of Morphine by Serum Globulins from Morphine Treated Rabbits. I. Induction and Measurement of Binding (Submitted to International Archives of Allergy and Applied Immunology). (In Press: Accepted for publication Oct. 31, 1975. Beranek, J., L. De Cato and F. L. Adler: Binding of Morphine by Serum Globulins from Morphine Treated Rabbits. II. Antibody Nature of the Binding Globulins (Submitted to International Archives of Allergy and Applied Immunology). (In Press: Accepted for Publication Oct. 31, 1975).